My Darkest Days
by Japanese Butterfly
Summary: I'm staring at the broken china on the floor, my hands shaking as I'm fighting for dominance inside. Hola, Spain did you miss me? Well I missed you SO much. I couldn't wait to come out and play with you again. Dark Spain is back and its up to Prussia and Spain to get rid of him.
1. Chapter 1

I'm staring at the broken china on the floor, my hands shaking as I'm fighting for dominance inside.

**Hola, Spain did you miss me? Well I missed you SO much. I couldn't wait to come out and play with you again. **

no, No, NO! I-I can't deal with _him_ again. _He _was gone. France and Prussia were _there._ _He_ had left me.

**Like I'd leave you alone Spain, you're mine forever and ever. Like I'd let something so delicious, sweet, and beautiful slip from me.**

"Leave...J-just leave me alone."

Hitting the counter I clench it with pale hands, water drops from me and I can't tell the difference between my cold sweat and tears. I'm scared and helplessness washes over me.

The next thing I know is a smacking noise slight pain pushing my head forward suddenly.

"Idiot, don't you get so worked up because you broke a stupid dish! It's just a _plate,_ dumb-ass."

I'm dazed, but back in full control of my body. _He's_ gone. All that's left is me and a shattered plate.

"_Lo siento,_ Roma."

I bend down and start cleaning the sharp shards while Roma leaves for the garden. That has always been his favorite place when he visits, and I don't mind his constant visits to the tomatoes.

**Heh, so you went all soft for this guy?! Not **_**worth**_** it.**

"_Oi, Spagna, _get your _idiota_ friend the hell _off_ me!"

I look out the window and my body isn't mine. What I saw there was enough for me to lose control; my shock enough for him to take over. Prussia was hugging _my_ henchman. Roma wasn't something anyone could just _hug._ Only **I** could hug him. Roma didn't like others hugging him. Not that he acted like he liked _my_ hugs, but **Boss** was _**Boss.**_

I was out the door and could almost imagine my red coat trailing behind me, the sea air twirling around my body, the wooden creaking boards of a port or ship under my worn leather boots, and the cocky grin I was definitely wearing. Instead, I was in the garden with my prized tomato plants at my home. A place Dark Spain had known for years was taboo. His walk was confident, sure, steady, more like a leader compared to my carefree, lanky, bubbly walk that seemed to look like Ita-chan and I had learned how to walk together.

Closer to my unsuspecting target, approaching Prussia, while Romano struggles to pry the nation off, and Canada watches, torn between reprimanding his boyfriend or watching his friend be cuddled by the albino.

I'm near enough and it's amazing Prussia doesn't notice me. He _does _notice me when I grab him and throw him across my beloved tomato field.

"_Was im himmel_!"

Romano laughs as Prussia tumbles into a tomato plant and I glare at Prussia, seeing only an enemy in my friend. Romano turns to start talking to Canada and I go to stand next to him. Dark Spain fidgets restlessly as they talk.

"Then the bastard, like the ass, he is and gives him fucking chocolate for Valentine's Day. Then, he doesn't even take my _idiota_ of a brother anywhere!"

**Wow, you're way too lenient on your lover's attitude**

No... _He_ can't be interested in Roma… Who knows what would happen, but I'm already too late. _He's_ on the move.

"ROMA, LANGUAGE!"

Romano's already looking at me weird. I can't watch this; I'm not _possibly_ yelling at Roma. Th-this isn't happening...

"I might just leave and go to _Ita-chan's_ house."

I can't believe those words came out of my mouth; Romano was very touchy on certain subjects (his vulgarity being one of them) and you had to avoid bringing them up at all costs. I'd _swore_ never to talk so rudely to mi tomate anyway! Many know better than to compare Romano and Italy and Romano, or talk about his colorful use of language in front of me or Roma now, but I still sometimes hear them whispering about it. That means Romano probably does too.

Speaking of Romano, he looked like he was about to explode; his face red in anger but his eyes water with the hurt he always tries so badly to hide from me.

"Why in the name of fucking God would you tell me that?"

I'm panicking inwardly because Romano is almost crying and _He's_ hurting Romano.

**Looks like I'm destroying your former henchman, Spain. Soon, he'll hate you more than he hates himself.**

Dark Spain leans forward, so my eyes line up with Romano's. He cocks his head in a questioning gesture, but the eyes reflected back from Romano's terrified ones are calculating and cruel.

"You're cute riled up. I saw an opportunity and went for it. Don't worry, I won't leave you for Ita, _yet._ Just remember to pay more attention to me; you're _MINE."_

"Okay…" , Romano looks at me, for once fear running through his eyes.

I don't know what _He_ is planning, but he has one thing right: Romano is mine and I don't like it when he pays attention to anyone else, but. I would never act like that. "That doesn't seem sincere."

I spin on my heels and walk over to Prussia, who had been watching the scene like it was a comedy show.

"Hola amigo, what brings you here?

"Oh the usual, Austria and Hungary have sticks up their asses and are unawesome to be around right now, and West kicked me out, again. So I found mein vögelchen!  
My eyes rolled before laughing and soon, _He_ and one of my best friends are having a conversation. I'm not entirely okay with this, but I hadn't had full control of my body since I looked out of the kitchen window.

I see Romano close to tears, and I'm fighting for control. He's shaking and _mio Dio_; I can't believe what Dark Spain is doing to Roma. Prussia's eyes flash and I know he's getting closer to discovering the truth.

"O-Okay, I-I actually like p-paying attention to you! You can ask Canada, right Canada?"

Finally, He is gone and I walk up to Romano, crushing him in a bear hug. Romano has never said something like that, and with the plan forming in my head I might never hear something like that again. I sneak a kiss to his head and breathe in a scent that only can be described as pure Romano. The last time I'll ever smell something so perfect to me

"Oi, idiota, let go of me! I'm going with Canada to the mall."

I nod and let go as Romano storms off with Canada shadowing him. Prussia stays with me even after Canada calls him.

"_He's_ back again, isn't he?"I nod numbly

"How do we get rid of him?"

"You heard England when _he_ was exorcised: it can only be used _once_ against him. He wasn't even supposed to come back!"

"I know that, but _He_ did come back and you're going to get rid of him. You just won't like it."

Prussia quiets in thought before responding.

"What do you mean I won't like it?"

I tugged Prussia into the house and sat him down at the table.

"There is only one way I can think of getting rid of him and you won't want to do it, but you will have to. Romano shouldn't have to see Dark Spain, ever."

"What are you saying Spain?"

My emerald eyes meet ruby ones and hold the contact.

"You'll have to shoot me to get rid of him, it's the only way."

Prussia's chair screeches as he balks in horror.

"Nein! You'll die if I do that!"

"I know, but I'd rather you do it than one of my enemies and while I'm still in control of my own body. I want to die as me. _Por favor_ do this for me, Prussia."

Prussia is close to tears and I don't blame him.

"When?"

"During the World Summit Meeting, I want to at least see Roma again, even if it is just once. I know it is selfish..."

"I'll do it, but what should I say to everyone afterward? Everyone who knew Dark Spain thinks he's as well off as dead."

I smile at Prussia; I've already thought of that.

"On the day of the World Meeting, I'll put a DVD in my briefcase. Show it to everybody. That way I can explain everything and you won't get in trouble for my death."

Prussia hides a sob with a cough when I say the word death. I move to hug him and he turns away, eyes pleading for me not to baby him through it. It would just be harder that way.

"Wh-what about France and I? Your colonies? All of your friends…"

I smile, and for once, the smile seems fake even to me.

"The DVD _mi amigo,_ I'll also see them before I go, as good-bye. I just won't tell them, though. It would be too hard."

Prussia nods as his face hardens. He stands up as I watch.

"I am going back to _vögelchen_. I don't want to do this, but if I do, don't forget to say good-bye to Franny and me along with the others."

His head bows and his hair hides normally piercing red eyes. I can tell he's crying, but a man has dignity, so I say nothing as he leaves. I get out my contact book; I have some calls to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to Mojo-TsuneniToEien for helping me edit this. I am pumped with this story and will try to post for this and finish La Mafia as well. I hope you guys enjoy this and I am open for reviews~ I promise I won't bite!**

Let's say, I'm glad that I will never do this again _and_ that I'm doing it outside.

Trash is everywhere, and my former colonies do not act civilized at a party. Latin music blares and people dance a mixture of the tango, flamenco, merengue, salsa, and who knows what else. I'm laughing and dancing with everyone even seeing Netherlands, Portugal, Mexico, and Belgium with the others. Romano isn't here; he was busy according to Ita-chan. He doesn't like the other colonies anyway... Blurs of colors swing around me, and I manage to talk to all of the people there; it was like magic.

The next day was exhausting. At least none of the countries had crashed here, but the mess was horrible! I called someone to clean up the mess then called my two best friends for a pick-me-up:

"_Hola amigos,_ want to go drinking tonight?"

"_Oui,_ let me get my clothes on, and throw these sheets in the wash."

"_Ja,_ I'll pick you guys up in West's car…Just let me find the phone…"

"You're using it, _amigo._"

"Oh, well then let me find the keys, and an aspirin…" Apparently Prussia had already been drinking.

I heard the dial tone and closed my phone before getting myself ready for a night with the guys. It was probably the last time I'd get to do this. Luckily, this morning I had already made the DVD and placed it in my briefcase so I wouldn't forget tomorrow. Now it was time to do something I flat-out refused to do: Say Goodbye.

**So, you're trying to off me, eh. I thought better of you…**

He was back, again. God, no.

**You didn't think I would allow that did you? **_**Ha! **_**I won't allow you to die and try to get rid of me that easily.**

I cried out as pain filled me to the core, falling to my knees I bit my tongue as my head throbbed. I was dying. Nothing else could explain this. I had experienced all types of pain, but never this much at once.

**Call your albino freak off, or I'll kill you now. You wouldn't like that, would you? Dying without any control of your body, without seeing your precious **_**'Roma~'**_

"D-don't call h-him th-that," the words gasped through clenched teeth.

**Then call the Freak and call off your own murder, you fag! **

No, He wasn't going to control me like this! Yet, my trembling arm reached for my cell on the table. It hurt. I couldn't do this alone. The ringer tone echoed in my ear as pain was all I could register.

"_Guten_…who fucking knows, the awesome _Preußen_ is speaking."

"_Prusia, ayudame..._"

**What in the Hell did you say to that Freak!**

"H-hang on Spain! Deep breaths… listen to me: whatever he's saying isn't true! Remember what England said last time, it is just an illusion; it is never real!"

"…H- hurts"

How could this _not _be real? Pain is real, and I definitely felt pain. I was biting my arm, hoping it would distract me from the agony racking my body at a quickening pace.

"I'm almost there Spain, just stay on the phone. No matt-"

A dial tome reaches my ears and despair well over me.

**Oops, wrong button. I was looking for the button that would smash your shitty phone to bits, or maybe the button that would send bombs to Southern Italy, either one would work. **

The pain stopped. What now, what would He take this time?

**You weren't listening to me very well, Spain: I don't like being ignored. Should I control your body again? Kill innocents? Spread fear worse than the Spanish Inquisition? How about you decide? Maybe I should fuck your little "henchman" in your body, so he'll hate you forever.**

No, not that. Not my Roma… he's a strict Catholic. I've always admired that, and won't allow some psycho take his chastity without any permission from him. My eyes flashed and I fought. No more pain, no more threats, no more of this.

**Ahahahaha~ Do you really think you'll win this, Spain? A battle of will isn't your strong point being the dumbass you are.**

Seriously, I might act like a clueless idiot, but when Roma's involved I won't give up that easily! A feral growl rose as I fought Him.

Bang!

My concentration slipped as the front door burst opened and _He_ was fully in control.

"Well if it isn't the albino freak. Looks like you distracting him cost him his control of this shitty body."

My body turned and I saw Prussia. My heart called him friend, but Dark Spain's poison called him foe. His eyes were red and darting, surveying an impossible situation. His messy light grey hair was worse than usual.

"Listen Spain, fight him. You can't let him take control. I promised to help you die as yourself, not as some asshole. Y- you still haven't said good-bye to France and me yet."

What was the point? I'd die anyways and He'd take over again. No 'ifs,' 'ands,' or 'buts' about it.

"Too late, demon. You're friend has already given up. He's gone, you freak; it's just me now, so beat it."

Prussia's red eyes sparked. A look I only remembered seeing on the battlefield crossed his face. He wasn't giving up until I had full control of my body. Idiot, didn't he hear him? It was too late.

"Don't you call me a fucking demon, you _arschloch._ I'm not going to break just because some _schwine_ thinks he can order me around. Spain's _mein_ friend and the awesome _Preußen_ never leaves a friend behind! So, get your _arsch_ out here _Spanien!_"

Prussia was really mad; he always slipped more German into his sentences when he was frustrated. I wanted to listen, but it was like being trapped in a cage while watching _his_ every move. I couldn't escape— I searched my cage, pressing on bars, trying to find a weak point.

"Whatever, Freak, just get out of here, I don't have time for you."

I found it. I'm pushing against it breaks full control as I collapse. Arms come and pull me up, and I sob into Prussia's chest. Soon, I've calmed down and I look up to see pain-filled eyes. I'm hurting him. Prussia tries so hard to help me and I repay him by forcing him to do tasks and hold secrets nobody should. I shouldn't have been the one crying; I've cried enough.

"…Prussia."

"Hmmm?"

"Kill me now."

Shocked eyes turn toward me before hardening.

"_Nein,_ if I have to kill you it will be at the World Summit Meeting, so you'll at least see that spitfire Italian one last time. If I heard I was going to die and I asked you to kill me, I'd want you to do it so vögelchen was one of the last things I saw.

"Th-that isn't the problem, Prussia. I w-want that so badly, _pero_ I won't make it that long… He'll take over before then."

"Don't talk like that! The Summit Meeting's tomorrow. You'll make it even if I have to smack you silly to keep you in there."

"You won't even know if I'm in there!"

Prussia sighs. He won't kill me until he has to.

"It's your eyes Spain; yours are a clear bright green, like the light that passes through the leaves in a forest. His are more of a dark emerald —cold, and calculating. Yet, when I stare into his eyes, I see specs of your green. If that green vanishes, it means this world has fully lost you. France and I noticed this last time..."

I'm shocked, and in awe of Prussia. He stands up and holds out a hand.

"Now, let's get drunk off our asses. The Bad Touch Trio together for one last time!"

A broad smile touches my lips and I reach out to grab his hand.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~ Mademoiselle you look _belle_ tonight!"

Smack!

"Turn down number twelve tonight, Franny! Kesesesesesese~"

France laughs and looks at us, obviously drunk.  
"What about you Gilly and Tonio? You two haven't even tried once to catch a mademoiselle's attention."

We both shrug.

"I'm too awesome."

"Boss doesn't feel like getting a _chica _tonight."

"What about a guy, then?"

"Prussia counts as a _hombre,_ right?"

"_Nein,_ I don't count."

"So you're a _chica?!_"

Smack!

"Owie…"

It was an amazing night. A perfect last, full day filled with hilarious memories. If I could just last until after the trigger was pulled…


	3. Chapter 3

A light shaking roused me and I opened my eyes to see Prussia and France attempting to wake me up with coffee and churros. I glared half-heartedly; mornings weren't my thing. By the time we got in the car with our briefcases, (France's filled with pointless papers, mine with my DVD, and Prussia's hiding a small silver hand gun) I was on my third coffee and my eighth tomato. I nervously chewed one as France drove us to my death sentence.

The meeting room was crowded, but it didn't take long to find Romano; his curl and loud cursing tendencies allowed him to stand out in a crowd. I slipped behind him and wrapped my arms around him, giving a quick peck on the cheek. Aww, Romano looked so handsome… red was the perfect color for him.

"Stupid Tomato Bastard!"

A head-butt in my gut made me think a bit differently. Snickers came from people around us and I looked up to see England and Canada laughing. Prussia and France came over, and Prussia hugged Canada. Giving him kisses all over. Lucky.

"Ohonhonhon~ Spain have you forgotten the basics of wooing a temperamental country? Be careful…" France draped his arm over England, who growled warningly.

"Si, but do you remember it?" I warned. Romano just chuckles; he knows what's going to happen.

"Oui, oui, of course I do! Oof!" Too late; England kicked him in a very sensitive spot for being too close. I laughed before turning back to Roma.

I didn't have much time.

"_Hola, Roma. ¿Cómo estás_?"

I try to start the conversation gradually, hoping I will get to talk to him long enough for me to feel satisfied. The problem is I'll never be satisfied with the amount of time I spend with Romano. It will always seem too little.

"Don't speak that stupid language to me… I don't know it."

Roma faced away from me, glaring at a portrait on the wall and I open my mouth.

"But-" I'm interrupted.

"Everyone take your seats we need to start the meeting."

Roma turned to leave, but I couldn't allow it. Not when this was the last time I'd ever get to talk to him. I quickly grabbed the back of his uniform, preventing him from going to his seat. He struggles against me, but once everyone is seated and staring at us he stops, face turning crimson.

"Spain you bastard, let go of me." He mutters the last part, twitching in anger.

"NO." I stubbornly say, capturing the attention of all of the nations in the room.

I've rarely ever told Romano no and meant it. What he wanted, I'd give him it in a heartbeat. I just can't do that today, though. Not when this might be the last time I'd get to see him.

"Spain go sit down, we need to start the meeting." Germany states.

"No, I won't sit down, not till I get what I want."

Romano turns and glares at me.

"Well, what in the hell do you want?!"

I open my arms, face serious.

"I want a hug with no curses, punches, hits, or head-butts. Where the hug is returned and I get to say when it ends, not with you pushing me away."

Everyone gapes at my request. There's no way Romano will say yes, he's not one for listening. My eyes slightly water and I prepare for the letdown.

"Ve~ Nii-san you should do it!"

Romano glances at his brother then back at me. His eyes show his answer: it's a no. Hazel looks at me in exasperation and hesitance that always turns into stubbornness. My arms drop and my lips turn down. I shouldn't have even tried. Romano's always hated me. It's time that I face the truth… now that it's the end.

But all of a sudden, my precious Roma speaks "Okay… I guess one hug won't hurt. But don't take it the wrong way. I still think you're a tomato bastard!"

My eyes light up as I tightly hug Romano. Romano just wraps his arms awkwardly around me, for once hugging me back. The arms that hold onto me, making me feel secure and warmth starts from my chest, going through my whole body as I'm certain I'm in heaven. Only there would the hugs be from Romano and make me feel like I'm floating.

Of course moments like these aren't meant to last;

I open my eyes and see a glint of metal.

Prussia's eyes question mine, nobody else noticing the revolver.

I warily nod; I guess I wouldn't get to determine when the hug ended. Prussia would determine that. At least it would end with Romano being in my arms.

I close my eyes, breathing in the scent of Romano, glad that it hadn't ended worse. My grip tightens; I'm scared as I know that all that awaits me in the next few seconds is death.

I bury my face into his hair so no one can see me whisper: "_Lo siento, _Roma_. Te a_-"

BANG!

The gun is shot before I finish, and I fall backwards. A shocked scream reaches my ears and I see Romano's horrified face before I black out and hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Even awesome people have things they don't want to deal with—I don't want to deal with the metal in my hands, the accusing looks, and the watery eyes of everyone who ever cared for Spain... I'm crying, trust me, but nobody sees my pain.

They see a traitor who had just killed their friend.

People surround the body, verifying what I already know: Spain is dead. Others surround me screaming of "why's," "how's," "monster," and "demon..." I'm sobbing and by the time West gets there I fear nobody will ever calm down so I can tell the truth.

"Everybody, shut up!"

Everyone quiets and West kneels down next to me. His face is accusing; it hurts, but at least he'll let me talk.

"Spain's b-briefcase…DVD w-watch…" It's all I can choke out before I break down more.

West gets up heading towards the briefcase. At least he tries to believe me... I know he doesn't.

Everyone quietly watches as he pops in a DVD into his laptop and turns on the high-speed projector. For once, we didn't use the old chalk board. I would have enjoyed the moment if Spain's limp body wasn't in the middle of the conference room.

"_Hola_, is this thing on?" Spain's bedroom fills the screen and a wide innocent face stares at us. A weary smile pulls on his unusually solemn face.

"_Bueno_..." he mumbles. "Um… I guess I should explain some things, no?" He laughs and scratches the back of his head, a nervous habit France and I have failed to break, even after threatening his tomatoes.

"Well, first I want to say, don't blame Prussia for what happened it isn't his fault. I'll explain why, just don't blame him."

I hiccup as everyone turns to me, not believing that it can't be my fault. God, Spain, why is that the first thing you think of?

"I'm so sorry Prussia. I made you do something you didn't want to, and I know you're hurting... _Lo siento_, Gil. I know that it was hard, but like I said to you earlier: I'd rather die at a friend's hands than an enemy's."

I stare at the screen and notice Spain's face reflects my own, watery eyed and hurting. Canada slips behind me and hugs me close. Even though there is no way he believes me.

"Well, now let's get to the reason behind why you're watching this. I'm most likely dead by now and Prussia is the one with the gun if everything went to plan."

Yeah I'm looking real innocent, Spain.

"Before I go into the long story, I have two more things to say: ...The first is to be said to all my former colonies and then _mi amigos_:

"To my _niños_, I can only say I'm so proud of how you've grown. Everyone that has spent time in my house, no matter the age when they came to live with me, you have made me proud. Now, Prussia and France, you are the best amigos I could ever ask for—"

Francis sobs and I turn to see him collapsed in England's arms. He is in as bad of a state as I am. I want to go to help comfort _mien fruend_, but I don't know what it is he sees in me: an enemy, or a friend.

"—and I am thankful to have met you guys. I'm glad I had the chance to hang out with you and my former colonies one last time..."

Everyone is a bit teary eyed, but only France, Romano, and I are actually crying. The rest didn't know Spain like we did. Italy, is barely holding back the waterworks, trying to be strong for his brother, but failing as hiccups interrupt the comforting words that lie on deaf ears.

"Lastly, the second thing I have to say is to _mi tomate_."

Romano makes a strangled noise, as he wipes at red puffy eyes. Spain sighs and his eyes water more, only causing Romano to step closer to the screen; a feeble attempt to get closer to somebody who is already gone.

"Lovino,_ mi corazón_," he says affectionately. "There has always been something I wanted to tell you... 'Boss' was just too scared, and now, I regret it so much. Now I'll never know how you feel..."

Spain took a shaky breath, and in his eyes I can tell he is close to not continuing.

"I love you so, so, so much. _Te amo, Roma_..."

I turn to Romano and I see the same nation as always. Lips turned down and eyes hardened in disbelief to the words Spain had spoken. He isn't convinced that Spain is telling the truth... _Schise._

"I know this is hard to understand and probably the best way to say it. You deserve to be given roses, have romantic music in the background when someone confesses to you. It doesn't mean I don't love you, I love you more than tomatoes, Roma."

Romano's tears won't stop and he seems lost, unable to understand the words clearly spoken to him.

"Y-you can't mean that bastard. N-not if y-you're-" A sob stops him and my eyes are torn back to the screen to see Spain in a mess. Tears finally shed down his face and he is struggling to wipe them off.

"_Lo siento, Roma_. I-I promised not to cry, but I can just see you now. I mean it Romano, even after death. I wish I had told you, b-but Boss didn't know until it was too late. I didn't know my time was up. I was certain that I still had time to tell you my feelings..."

My tears start up again and I barely hear Canada trying to calm me down. This shouldn't have ended like this. Not with Spain dead. There must've been another way... A strong wordless cry comes out of me and I throw everything into it before becoming boneless in Canada's arms, mumbling my thoughts aloud. Romano glances toward me, and I know he's starting to believe Spain. His eyes have always spoken the truth when his mouth won't.

"Well Boss still hasn't told why this has happened, no? I guess I should start now…"


	5. Chapter 5

Spain's Past

When us older nations were younger and right around when Columbus and discovering the Americas, us nations had taken to the thrills of pirating.

I was hesitant at first, not seeing the thrills of pillaging and plundering. Prussia and France had to drag me out there the first time. I remember still as they forced me into the clothes of a pirate captain, claiming I had to at least try and keep with the flow.

Around that time was when Dark Spain first entered my mind and started to take over my body. Back then I wasn't able to even think of gaining back the control of my body when he took over, only at the house was I ever able to control my own self. That was the agreement; he could do the stuff I disliked, as long as Roma never saw.

Get out, get out, get out, GET OUT!

**Oh, Spain you shouldn't think like that about me, maybe instead you should be focusing on that nasty stomach wound.**

I pant and roll my eyes as I look down at the red bandages wrapped across my chest and stomach. It was his fault I had the wound in the first place. He's been picking more and more fights with England; I was bound to get hurt.

"Spain, you bastard, what took you so long."

I look up to see Romano racing towards me, before he freezes, eyes focused on the red bandages and my labored breathing.

"_Hola_ Roma, I'm home"

I force a smile, masking the pain, but Romano knows it's there and makes a strangled sound before turning on his heels and running off, too scared to be near me any longer.

I close my eyes, sighing. I hate Romano seeing this, seeing what _he_ did to my life and the price inflicted on my body for protecting Romano.

**You welcomed me at first Spain, so we are now together until the end.**

"Stop it, Spain, this isn't you!"

I bite and snarl, scratching at their faces, and I manage to spit in Prussia's eye as both he and France attempt to restrain me.

"Let go of me Freak and Flower Girl, I won't allow this!"

I'm pinned down as I snarl and thrash, unable to escape as rope ties me up.

"I'm sorry Spain; it's for your own good, _mon ami_."

**Make them Stop!**

I can hardly tell the difference between Dark Spain and me. We're too close to the same person now. The only time I feel like my old self is at home, but even then I barely hold the monstrous side of me back.

"_Angleterre_, please be home!"

Jerking out of my thoughts I realize where we're at. No other place would have a garden so big, and smell so strongly of burnt failure. My lips pull back in a snarl and as the door opens, I lash out at the Briton, only to be pulled back by Prussia.

"Don't even think about it Spain! We need Little Master alive not dead." France scolds me, but my glare refuses to subside.

England himself has his hand on his rapier, ready to strike at me at any given second if I was deemed a threat.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?"

"Well, does this look like the way Spain would naturally act? We had to tie him up just so he wouldn't hurt us!" Prussia retorts eyes glaring red.

England comes towards me, his eyes inches from mine. Then, I can't think about the world outside of mine as two becomes three in my mind.

_So what is going on inside here to freak out the Frog?_

**What the hell?**

England…

A presence searched in my mind, not saying much as Dark Spain cussed and yelled. I didn't say much, feeling too vulnerable and weak as he went through my memories.

_I see, don't fret now; I'll get __**him**__ out in no time._

Then, the presence leaves and my vision starts to focus back on the real world.

"Spain, listen to me, that voice in your head, you're just imagining it. Calm yourself down now, deep breaths."

Why should I listen to England? Why is he trying to help me?

Kill him, before he gets rid of me! You need me Spain. You won't be able to survive without my help and you know it.

"Follow me Frog, and bring him with you. My best bet is exorcising him out."

"_Him_? Does that mean Spain will die?"

"No, you wanker, it means that there are two people inside Spain, and I'm intent on getting the other one out."

We enter England's house, following as our path twists and turns, before going down stairs into a basement.

"Lay him here."

I growl as I'm placed in the middle of a gradually glowing chalk star, struggling as I panic.

"Just remember, this can only be used once with Spain. Chances are, this won't happen again, but if it does I cannot help you"

The glowing grows and I scream as my head feels like its exploding, Dark Spain ripping at my mind. Clawing as he attempts to stop the inevitable.

Prussia's P.O.V

So that's what happened to Spain. I knew most of the story, but it was different hearing it from Spain...


	6. Chapter 6

Present Time: Spain's P.O.V

My eyes opened to a world of white. In front of me stood Dark Spain, the only other living being present besides myself. He smirked as I glared at him; he was the reason, the reason for everything wrong in my life.

"So you allowed the Freak to off us both, huh? That pisses me off. Well, besides that, welcome to the "Underworld'. I'll be your guide and am substituting as the ghosts of the past, present, and future. Now, let's get on with the show."

With a snap of his fingers, a screen showed in front of us, showing me at Rome's house. I was screaming at the Ancient, not close to calming down. France, or Gaul at the time, was over for a visit and warily watched as I lashed out at Rome.

Gaul sighed after a while, and left before coming back, two tiny bundles in his arms. He watched as animalistic cries left my mouth and profanities left Rome's, waiting for a moment that it was safe to intervene. When he saw it, he darted in and plopped a baby in each of our arms. I instantly relaxed, cooing at Romano, gently rocking the frowning baby.

The scene flashed to me running away from Rome's falling empire back to my home, the heart of my land.

A mantra left my teenage lips, "I'm sorry Romano. I'll come back. Egomet promitto. I promise."

I run, as fire spreads in Rome, not even knowing if Romano was safe as fled from the overbearing Ancient, freedom the main focus on my mind.

The scenes start to go quicker, only slowing down for me to see the scenes of my pirating days, little Romano in a maid's outfit as I'm covered in bloody bandages, and Dark Spain being exorcised.

It's the present and I see the nations reactions to my video, everyone's tears, France's sobs as Prussia and he are collapsed in their lover's arms, Romano's denial, his tears, and Prussia's shriek before I hear him clear as day.

"There had to of been another way."

Then, Dark Spain drapes himself on me, chuckling as the scene skips to the future.

We were in Romano's bedroom while he rubbed his eyes as they visibly grew sore from the rough treatment. The scene zoomed in and I could see scars on my precious' arms.

"I-I c-can't... It hurts, Spain. W-why? Why? WHY!"

His hoarse screams cut through me and I reach out, trying to reach someone I can't ever touch again. I caused this. My death caused him to lose it. I only want to stop his tears, but I can't!

Now, I see a graveyard. The scene zooms in next to a crowd of wet-eyed people, unrecognizable blurs in the background. It focuses on a newly made grave, my grave.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

España

Sempre il mio Spagna

Ti amo troppo, idiota

The screen veered to the left to another newly dug grave, where many of the people were shedding tears. This grave next to mine, seemed to stab me, and I almost wished I couldn't read, so I wouldn't know the name of the person whose grave was beside mine.

Lovino Vargas

Romano, South Italy

Siempre mi Italia

Te amo mucho, tomate

I knew the phrases on our graves were made to match, leaving me with a bad feeling. Romano didn't live much longer than I did. Our funerals wouldn't have been so close together if Romano had lived long after I did.

**Author's Note**

**I'm happy so far with how the story is going! The language Spain uses is Latin, and I (not being able to speak Latin) used Google Translate, so if anyone knows if it's wrong, please tell me. I had Spain use Latin since he is leaving Rome's empire, and was speaking Latin around that time. If anyone has questions, comments, hate mail, concerns, etc., please tell/ask me! I promise that I don't bite!**

**Also thanks to everyone who favorite/reviewed this, I know there isn't a lot of them, but the ones I did get made me really happy! **


	7. Chapter 7

Prussia P.O.V

So that's what happened to Spain. I knew most of the story, but it was different hearing it from Spain. He always describes it in more detail than expected.

A flicker from the projector catches our attention before two Spains pop onto the projector screen. One, wearing a pirate's outfit, is draped around the Spain that's wearing his military uniform. A low growl comes out of me and Birdie grabs my arm, scared I might do something stupid, like break the projector to get to Dark Spain.

"So what do you think, Spain? I've shown you your past and their future without you. What will you do?"

Spain is shaking, he's alone, and none of us can help him defeat this monster. He brings his head down, hair shielding his face.

"I-I was okay with dying, but Prussia is right, not like this. Not with that future. Roma isn't supposed to be-"

"-Dead? Broken? Suicidal? _Poor, _naïve Spain, how could you not tell? With you out of the picture, nobody is there to protect _your _little henchman. He has nobody to love him and keep him off the edge. Without you he's nothing!"

Romano's eyes widen, as Dark Spain harshly laughs, before a brunette blur tackles him.

"You son of a bitch!"

A punch lands on Dark Spain's face. All our attention is focused on him and Spain.

"You planned this didn't you? This was your plan all along!"

Spain is flipped, head hitting the floor with a loud noise making me wince. I watch as he is put in a stranglehold by his counterpart. Dark Spain leans down to Spain's ear.

"You're right, I did plan this. I've always hated the kid, and thought it made more sense for there to only be one Italy. I want him dead! I never understood why you loved him. I thought it was so disgusting, I was only using you as a pawn to kill him, but then decided I might as well kill you too!"

Spain growls and knees the other between his legs, regaining the upper hand as his eyes flash with an understanding, lost on the rest of us. He punches the other repeatedly, screaming as he hurts the other.

"I love him for every reason you don't! Two Italies was always meant to be. He's caring, stubborn, and not afraid to be himself. I love everything about him. "

Spain draws back before his arm prepares itself for a bigger punch aimed at the one beneath him.

"Most of all, I love Romano because he's not YOU!"

Dark Spain glitches at the last punch, and when he's back to normal, Rome is in his place, glaring at Spain.

"I've always couldn't stand you. As a kid, and one of my underlings, the only way I could get you to listen is if you could play or take care of that brat. You were so spoiled and rude, I couldn't stand it, so I refused to give you what you wanted. Yet you still manage-"

"-To kick your sorry ass, old man? Yeah, I'm pretty good at that."

I glance at Romano, to see him glaring at the screen, while Italy just stares wide-eyed at the screen. He is taking everything in, but not processing it at all.

Suddenly, Rome kicks Spain off him and Spain flies across the screen, landing with an "oof" before he's put into a stronger stranglehold.

"I'm going to kill you for good, Spain! Then, I'll come back and destroy my mistake and kill that freak you call friend!"

He didn't mean me, did he? No way in hell is he going to win, but Spain doesn't look too hot. He was gasping and clawing uselessly as air isn't allowed through. Oh…no…

The next thing I know the screen cuts off and a glow of light is appearing next to Spain's body. I stand and walk towards is as Rome appears in front of me.

Rome grins as he sees my glare, but he pales when the crowd of countries closes in, some crowding around Romano, just in case. Romano pushes out of the bubble, looking as scary as Russia, just like the awesome me. I'm certain I look terrifying with my eyes glaring, and a scowl put on my normally smirking face.

"What's with that look, Prussia? Nothing personal, but I'll kill you before you even touch me."

I chuckle shallowly as I cock my gun, not believing Rome has anything on me. I'll beat him before he even has a chance.

"You're the reason one of my best friends is dead. I won't go easy on you."

"Isn't it the opposite? I believe I'm the one with a bigger chance at killing a weakling like you. Plus, I need to make this fast. I still have to kill a certain nuisance."

I snarl before aiming my revolver at Rome's heart. Spain loved Romano and no matter how much that Italian yelled at me and loathed me, I was going to kill this bastard before he even has a chance to hurt me or Romano.

"You're dead."

BANG!

Everything's white before changing into a World meeting, filled with great civilizations, empires, and countries, dead or alive. China's there, next to Germania and my little brother Holy Roman Empire is there, too. He's Germany now, but I still remember him as Holy Rome.

"You did well, Prussia."

I turn until I'm facing Germania, behind him is Spain. Germania's lips are twitching, straining to show the hint of a smile, but Spain is grinning ear-to-ear.

"We'd like to reward you for what you've done."

I whirl around until I meet Ancient Greece's gaze. I smile wearily before bowing. I'm too awesome to be scorned about how I acted by West. Plus, I would like to keep my beer privileges for a while longer.

"What is it that you desire Prussia? Riches? Power? You're status back?" I shake my head

"That all sounds appealing….But it isn't worth it."

All the countries exchange glances, certain I would want one of those things.

"It's not worth it if I don't have my friend beside me. It- It isn't awesome to leave a friend behind."

Many laugh, but Ancient Egypt silences them with a raised hand.

"So what you're saying is you want to bring Spain back instead of gaining back your status as a nation?"

I scoff and change my stance, no more mister nice guy now.

"Did you just not hear the awesome me? Ja, I want _mien fruend_ back!"

All the nations sigh, I haven't changed at all since I was here last. When I lost my status as a nation.

"Then your wish will be granted."

Awesome.

I can't believe Prussia did that, giving up a chance to become a nation again for me. I'll owe him for that.

Bright light streams through my closed eyelids and a gentle pressure on my stomach makes me realize I'm back, causing me to groan before opening my eyes. All the countries surround my body, but I only have eyes for one. My hand strokes through auburn hair and I realize the Italia is almost asleep as he slowly opens hazel eyes.

A hiccup leaves him and he tightens his grip on me."

"D-don't ever do that again, damn bastard."

"I missed you too, Roma."

"Did you mean it? That you loved me?"

His curl twitches and I chuckle barely keeping my thought of how cute he looked from being voiced aloud.

"Of course Roma, Boss never lies."

Romano smiles as he looks back up to me.

"I love you too…tomato bastard."

I smile widely before wrapping my arms loosely around Romano, too tired to do much else. Romano glances up at me as I struggle to contain a yawn.

"Let's take a nap, bastard. And don't think I'm using you as a place to sleep just because I like you. I'm just tired and it's your damn fault, so you need to make up for it."

I nod as he adjusts himself on top of me.

"Si, let's take a _siesta _together."


End file.
